I copied the entire Charles Green Jr. source on the AGP wiki
"I might have a pool, I might have a pool table, well, I do have a pool table. But there's one thing about it though, I'll always be Charlie Green. I will always be AGP. I will always be true to my young'ins." ~ Grandpa on his young'ins. Charles Marvin Green Jr. (October 16, 1950 - December 10, 2017) known online as The Angry Grandpa, or simply AGP, was the titular premise and one of the two main subjects of the Angry Grandpa series of videos. He was believed to have a bipolar disorder, which caused him to throw fits of rage, therefore destroying appliances and furniture. He was often blaming his son, Michael, for his destructive behavior, claiming he angered him. On October 31st, 2017 - the Green family had confirmed that Angry Grandpa was hospitalized and currently fighting for his life from cirrhosis, pneumonia, kidney stones, a hernia among a bunch of other health issues and is still getting treatment for his skin cancer. It was said he most likely won't make it, but as of November he was getting a lot better and was on his way to making a slow but possible healthy recovery. Charles died on December 10, 2017. He was 67 years old. Life Before The Angry Grandpa Show Charles Marvin Green Jr. was born on October 16, 1950, in Charleston, South Carolina. His mother was Dorothy Mae Green (née Mayer; March 18, 1926 - December 25, 1999, and his father was Charles Marvin Green Sr (January 25, 1925 - July 6, 1987), who was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army during World War II. Charles was raised in the neighborhood of Sherwood Forest, alongside his older sister Charlene. When Charles was a boy, his father was involved in a serious car accident. The accident left Charles' father permanently paralyzed from the neck-down. As a result of Charles Sr's injury, the family struggled financially. In school, Charles was bullied for his weight and for being poor. Charles often pretended to be ill so he could stay home from school. He has mentioned studying at a college for one year. As a teenager, Charles experimented with several drugs. On Halloween Night 1968, Charles smoked a joint and had some mescaline in a Jewish Cemetery, which resulted in him vividly hallucinating zombies rising out of the various graves. In the late 1960s/70s, Charles traveled around America with a group of friends, as a hippy. He apparently had no contact with his family for a whole year, during this time. Charles married for the first time at some point in the 1970s. He and his first wife had a daughter, Dawn Michelle, who currently lives in Alabama. After divorcing his first wife, Charles married Tina Sharp in 1982, after getting her pregnant. They had 4 children. Charles worked several jobs during his life, including as a volunteer firefighter, peanut salesman, apartment maintenance man and owner of multiple failed small businesses (such as a Clown-o-Gram business, pornography business etc). Rise of TheAngryGrandpaShow The show originally began in 2007 with a video that takes place on Christmas Day. Angry Grandpa is upset that his family didn't wait for him to come over to open presents. The video can still be found on Break.com where his son Michael uploaded it originally. Personality Angry Grandpa has been known for throwing temper tantrums and fits of rage, which are triggered by Michael's girlfriend Bridgette eating his candy, Michael pranking him, his ex-wife Tina feeding the cats under the trailer and anything that does not smell or function properly, etc. He is passionate about his candy and will destroy thousands of dollars worth of appliances to make sure that his candy makes it to his stomach. Sometimes, he blames Pickleboy for his rages. For example, in Angry Grandpa: Say Cheese, Grandpa asks Michael, "WHY’D YOU THROW IT ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!!!?" one minute after Grandpa threw the aforementioned food on the ground in rage. He is also extremely gullible and believes a lot of what Michael tells him and anything that he reads on the internet. He claims that "If it’s on the computer, it's true". Despite being aggressive, Grandpa has a much softer side to him, and he sometimes shows remorse after destroying objects. After he ripped up a wall in his house, he said "What have I done!!?" and "How can I be so stupid!!?". He said similar things like that after he destroyed his dentures. Health Angry Grandpa has had fluctuating health problems throughout his life due to his heavy smoking since a young age and alcoholism when he was younger. In the 1990s, Grandpa supposedly weighed as much as 800lbs, and was forced to use a wheelchair to move around. In the late 1990s, Grandpa underwent gastric bypass surgery to help lose weight. His heart stopped beating during the operation, and so the doctors had to cut it short to resuscitate him. Grandpa had the operation completed some years later, but was left with the Dumping Syndrome as a side effect. Grandpa's Dumping Syndrome became so bad that he became addicted to pain medication and briefly considered suicide. He finally found a medicine to treat his Dumping Syndrome in 2013. In 2006, Grandpa was admitted to the hospital to remove a massive hernia on his stomach. While he was under the knife, he died on the operating table. Luckily he was revived and was in the ICU for about 4 weeks in a coma. Family members were ready to plan the funeral arrangements as the doctors thought he was not going to make it due to his heart and lungs not recovering properly. His daughter Kimberly came down to the hospital and begged him to wake up, which he did at that moment. It wasn't until 2017 that his health declined seriously fast; on February 10, 2017, it was announced Grandpa had developed cancer from a spot on his back. It has spread around his spinal cord and he underwent surgery for his cancer on March 8. On the vlog GRANDPA QUIT SMOKING!! he announced that he will cut down on smoking due to his skin cancer - which he has since. On the 25th of February, Charles notified his fans that he has pneumonia but managed to successfully eradicate the illness. On July 4th of that year, Grandpa went to the hospital because he didn't feel well. In a later vlog, Micheal went to visit Grandpa and he told him they removed 9L or 22 pounds of liquid. 2 days later on Kimberly's birthday, Michael announced on his vlog IT KEEPS GETTING WORSE that AGP has been diagnosed with cirrhosis which is the scarring of the liver due to his alcoholism in the past. It has been revealed that Grandpa is also suffering from a Urinary Tract Infection, kidney stones and cellulitis. October 2017 Hospitalization On October 31, 2017, Grandpa was sent to the hospital again due to his cirrhosis causing his liver to not filter ammonia properly, resulting in a buildup. Michael only realized how bad Grandpa's situation was when he was called by Jennifer, informing him that he needed to get to the hospital as he was Grandpa's power of attorney. When Michael arrived at the hospital Grandpa was unresponsive, and the nurse informed him that here was a 50/50 chance Grandpa would survive the night. Kim flew down from New York, and the situation looked so dire that Grandpa's children said their goodbyes to him. Despite the assumption that Grandpa would quickly pass away, he survived the night. A few days later, Grandpa opened his eyes and asked to speak with Donald Trump. He spent some weeks in the hospital, slowly recovering, until he was able to have short conversations again. He was released from the ICU on November 9, but remained recovering in hospital for some time. Grandpa was finally released from hospital on November 13, and moved into a rehabilitation center to work on getting his strength back. Grandpa returned to YouTube in the vlog THE BEST ANNIVERSARY EVER! (GRANDPA'S BACK), in which he is brought a burger by Michael and emotionally thanked his young'ins for "sticking with him." Grandpa was seen in multiple vlogs over the next week, including briefly at a family Sunday Dinner, and during Thanksgiving. Around November 30, Grandpa was re-hospitalized as his ammonia levels had started rising again. Michael found out that this was because Grandpa was refusing to take his medicine. Death Grandpa finally returned home on December 3, but is still extremely ill. Unfortunately, Michael has announced that although he is much better, he is not out of the woods. Michael has also sadly confirmed that Grandpa is currently fighting for extra weeks/months of his life, stating that the liver cirrhosis is going to kill Grandpa. On December 9, Michael specifically mentioned that that day's vlog wasn't going to be fun, as he mentioned that Grandpa's ammonia levels are still rising. Also, he got a phone call from Jennifer around midnight, saying that Grandpa's nurses couldn't do anything for him anymore and that he might not make it through the upcoming night. Charles Marvin Green Jr. officially passed away on December 10, 2017 at 4:48 P.M. in his home due to health complications. Michael made a video about the situation and a tweet about it too. Green's funeral was held on December 14, in Parks Funeral Home, Summerville. Green was cremated. The last AngryGrandpa prank was the Friday the 13th prank, uploaded on October 13, 2017. While he was born with bipolar, he was still entertaining to watch for all of us, and everyone that was a subscriber of his channel(s). Smoking *Angry Grandpa started smoking at the age of 6 years old (although he has also stated it was when he was around 10 or 11). **When Angry Grandpa was caught by his parents smoking, he was forced to smoke an entire carton of cigarettes. He claimed he enjoyed it, which made him "happy as hell". *In the Year-End-Review Video from 2010, he said he was taking Chantix and still smokes. *Michael recently confirmed that Charles has a hole in his throat due to his smoking habits. *His niece (a smoker) passed away from lung cancer on July 29, 2013. *His sister (also a smoker) passed away on December 27, 2012 from COPD. *His favorite cigarettes were Silver Eagles, though now he rolls his own cigarettes since it's a lot cheaper. *Bridgette and Michael once pranked Angry Grandpa by putting a pack of his Silver Eagle cigarettes in a bowl of yellow "Great Value" Jello. *As of February 2014, Grandpa has said that he is giving up smoking and switching to the e-cigs. However, he went back to ordinary cigarettes a few moments afterwards. *Recently, it is indicated that he gave up trying to quit as he was angrily looking for money for cigarettes breaking an Xbox 360 and tearing up his furniture in the process. [LINK] Divorce According to an episode of the podcast STFU and Listen, Grandpa suggested that Tina was crazy and jealous of his mother and stole his car for days. He accused her of being bipolar and burned down the trailer. After his mother's death, Tina destroyed the items his mom left him. She laid around and did nothing even when Michael or Grandpa were hurt. She even started getting jealous of the fans accusing Grandpa of cheating on female fans. Over the months, her sanity fell, and even called DSS on Grandpa, causing him to go to anger management and improvement parenting school. She even took the kids' social security cards and birth certificates and destroyed them. Angry Grandpa tried to relieve the situation, but Tina refused and wanted to be in New York. She took a set of keys and desecrated his car. DSS officially made it clear to not let Tina see the kids. At the court house, the judge disagreed about giving custody to Grandpa since he knew he was Angry Grandpa. Under investigation, they spent 9 hours watching every single video. After a talk with the judge, he agreed to give custody as long as Tina isn't around the kids, unsupervised. After Charles explained this to Tina, she defamed him. She even made flyers of him with his number stating that he was looking for women to sleep with. After this issue, Grandpa told her that the divorce is final. After the courts, he said she can see the boys if she behaves, but instead, she defamed the grandchildren to him. Grandpa and Michael both spent money to get her a car and make sure she had a place to stay, but she continued to ungratefully use the money on things she didn't need and even took out a loan in Grandpa's name. Michael claims he spend over a thousand dollars a month to pay her utilities and made sure she had a roof over her head because none of her relatives would let her stay with them. After Tina moved in with her boyfriend, he left her. She thought the family hired him to date her for a month and leave her. Near Christmas of 2012, Jennifer's boyfriend wanted the kids to be his, making Grandpa very uncomfortable. Due to Jennifer's improvement of working, he agreed. Two hours later, Jennifer called Grandpa about Tina not coming to pick her up and having the boys with her drugged boyfriend. He drove there himself and took the boys away from her and vowed to never have them see her again. Tina and her relatives still continue to defame the Green family. To this day, Angru Grandpa firmly stands by the belief that he is the good guy in the scenario, and if any fans disagree, he denounces them as fans. He says none of his grandchildren have a relationship with Tina and she herself wants nothing to do with them. He also says he hopes she straightens out and will one day improve her relationship with her grandchildren. Relationships Michael Green Grandpa had a 50/50 relationship status with Michael. Michael claimed that when he was younger, the two had a very good relationship. When Michael started pranking him, the two's relationship took a turn. However, they have worked together in pranks on Bridgette on occasion. Ever since Grandpa's tattoo freakout, he started gaining disdain for Michael, although they seemed to have worked things out. Bridgette West Especially in the earlier videos, Grandpa and Bridgette did not seem to get along well. Even though they have a strained relationship, they have worked together to prank Michael on several occassions. Sometimes, Bridgette would ruin one of Michael's pranks before it would happen, by informing Grandpa without Michael knowing. An example of this is in GRANDPA'S BODYGUARD (PRANK) where she called Grandpa outside of Michael's house and told him that Michael was going to prank him, to which Grandpa said he'll deal with Michael first. Tina Green Grandpa despised his ex-wife Tina with a passion. He claims that since all the years they were married, all they did was fight, and that she's the one who starts everything. He has hated her for her obsession with Elvis, constantly feeding his food to the cats around his old trailer, and defaming his family. However, they have worked things out since they divorced and when Tina moved away to New York. They have remained close friends and talk to each other on the phone every now and again as evident by live streams and Kim's videos. Tina Dandridge Grandpa had a hatred for his old neighbor Tina, before they became friends. She has been involved in several of Michael's pranks, including the nurse prank, the roommate prank (where she tricked him into thinking that his house was hers until the end of the month), and the prank where Michael made Grandpa think he killed Tina. Tina and Grandpa used to be good friends and her son and his grandchildren would play together. However, in mid-March 2017, Tina began to make accusations against the entire cast of the Angry Grandpa show including Grandpa on her own YouTube channel and podcasts. While Michael has responded that the accusations were false, and clearly was upset, it is unknown how Grandpa feels about the entire situation, but it can be assumed that his respect for Tina was completely diminished upon hearing the news. However, on November 3rd, Tina made a video stating that she went to visit the hospital to visit Grandpa. She said that they both talked for a little bit and she apologized for the events back in March. Michael himself confirmed the event in his video while it's still not likely she'll return in videos, it's possible their relationship has improved. Charles Marvin Green III Grandpa had a somewhat decent relationship with his oldest son until the LSD incident. He has since stated that he wants nothing to do with him. Trivia *He seems to be hypocritical at times and oblivious to his own mistakes by blaming others *He has claimed of being buff and ripped. *He has a notorious (and even violent) sweet tooth. The most notable example of his sweet tooth becoming violent is ANGRY GRANDPA DESTROYS KITCHEN!. *He often verbally abuses his family, even for small reasons like misplacing his candy or going somewhere without telling him. *He gets very angry when fans ask if he has an anger problem. *His catchphrase is "Ow, goddamn!" when he gets hurt. *Angry Grandpa died once after a surgery; but was revived. * He has an abnormal gene that is the causes gray hair at an early age. This was also passed down to his sons. *He tries to come off as a ladies man when talking to attractive female fans over the internet and in person. *His anger is and was often triggered by his son Michael's pranks, Bridgette taking his candy and eating his food, his ex-wife Tina feeding the cats under their old trailer as well as his daughter Jennifer not having a job. *He very blames other people for the things he breaks, and sometimes demands money from them to replace whatever was destroyed. *Angry Grandpa was named after his father Charles M. Green Sr. *His middle name is Marvin, which was also his father's. *He mentioned about that his father got into a terrible accident and was paralyzed from the neck down and later died from his injuries. *His ex-wife Tina once kicked him in the nuts. LINK *Angry Grandpa stated that between Thanksgiving or Christmas is when something bad always happened to him here are the reasons why: #His mother died on Christmas morning. #His father got into an accident and was paralyzed from the neck down 3 days before Thanksgiving and 4 weeks before Christmas. He later died from his injuries. #His sister died two days after Christmas. *He sometimes acknowledges his ignorance or expresses regret when he breaks something for no reason, such as when he broke his dentures when they didn't fit instead of taking them back and refitting them. After destroying the $400 pair of dentures he pondered, "Why do I do stupid shit?" *He also served in 1968-75 with the US Army during the Vietnam war. *People have often claimed his channel is fake but he constantly rebuttals them. He says he is real and often gives sarcastic and angry responses to such allegations. One infamous incident took place in June of 2011 when the video of Grandpa flipping out over pecan pinwheels made its way onto a video of Ray William Johnson, one of the top YouTubers on the site at the time. Johnson admitted it was funny but thought it was fake (or at least he hoped it was when he saw how Grandpa treated Tina). When Grandpa saw Johnson's video, he became enraged and shouted insults at him in a video called "Angry Grandpa Responds to RayWilliamJohnson." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NLZw0V5hRE *He hates several notable things: **1: Hulk Hogan **2: Elvis Presley **3: Max and Ruby **4: Dora the Explorer **5: Ray Winstone **6: Barack Obama **7: Miley Cyrus **8: SpongeBob SquarePants **9: Many celebrities and YouTubers **10: His ex-wife, Tina **11: Charlie Sheen **12: Paul Deen **13: Rebecca Black **14: Justin Beiber **15: Cici's Pizza **16: Ryan's **17: Burger King **18: Domino's Pizza **19: Nyan Cat **20: China Chef **21: Barilla **22: Hardees **23: Casey Anthony **24: Harold Camping **25: Double Take **26: Amanda Bynes **27: Donald Sterling **28: Francis (Boogie2988) **29: Flappy Bird **30: Candy Crush Saga **31: Dr. Drew **32: Minecraft **33: Slender **34: Impact Wrestling **35: Mean Tweets **36: Walmart **37: Tim & Eric **38: Shannon **39: Chris Price **40: Westbro Bapist Church **41: Marilyn Manson **42: Joe Paterno **43: The Rock **44: Yo Gabba Gabba **45: Bible Thumpers **46: Dish Network **47: Direct TV **48: Comcast **49: Neti Pot **50: Fatboygetdown *He refers to his fans as his "Young'ins." *He is a former retired firefighter. *Angry Grandpa, Stephen Quire (Freak Out Kid), Francis (boogie2988), Psycho Dad, and the rest of the Ridgway family are all famous YouTubers due to their anger, their swearing and their destruction of their things. *His videos over the years have appeared on several TV Shows, including TruTv's Most Shocking, Rude Tube, MTV's Pranked and Ridiculousness, and Dr. Drew's show on CNN. *He was not aware of Michael posting videos of him on the internet until early 2008 when he was told that a video of him had been posted on Break.com which caused Grandpa to throw hot coffee onto Michael. The video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8QQAe3D4qE *He has gotten himself banned from several stores and restaurants, including Wal-Mart, Target, Papa Johns, Cici's Pizza, as well as the Sunoco Gas Station near his old trailer. **He got banned from the Sunoco gas station after Michael and Bridgette gave him fake lottery tickets that he thought actually were real. He excitedly drove to the gas station to cash them only for the people there to laugh at him and call him stupid. Embarrassed, he said he cussed them out and they told him to leave and never come back. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On8EuBlygcQ *His fans often send him gifts through the mail, which have included his notorious annihilator super hammer, Australian Vegemite, iPods, clothing, money, and boxes of candy. In a video on his GrandpasCorner channel, he received several boxes of gifts from his fans for his 63rd birthday. It included candy, coffee mugs, t-shirts, a hat, a Hulk Hogan wig and several creative cards. He was also touched by an army medal sent to him by an air force member who watches his video in thanks to Grandpa's efforts to re-open several popular fast food chains in Iraq on the troops' bases so they'd feel less stressed out and more at home. He was deeply touched by his fans' birthday gifts and wishes and teared up at the end of the video. He also started a series on his GrandpasCorner channel called Mailbag Monday where he opens letters and recieves gifts and money from his fans, though it's usually small change and a few dollars but it adds up to a rather large sum. However, he stated his fans don't need to send him money and gifts but he still deeply appreciates it. *Despite their brash and often confrontational relationship on camera, he and Michael claim they have a good father-son relationship off-camera. *He has occasionally sustained injury during his fits of rage. **1: On one instance, after angrily hacking up a pumpkin that Michael brought him, he picked up part of what was left of the pumpkin and kneed it, hurting his knee in the process. Later in the same video, he accidentally cut his hand while angrily stabbing the second pumpkin that Michael brought him, causing his hand to bleed significantly. This video led to YouTube editing because of this. **2: He has pulled his arm while trying to flip his granite table **3: He has thrown a phone on the floor, causing it to bounce back and hit his head **4: He hurt his toe / foot during the food stamp blowout from a can of spinach. **5: He has heard of British actor Ray Winstone telling him that he is a Dickweed Maputo, due to his rage on Pecan Pinwheels *His dream is to one day open his own restaurant. *He was once friends with serial killer Donald Henry "Pee Wee" Gaskins in the early 1970s. Grandpa says he was never aware that he was a murderer but said they once got into a drunken fight in which grandpa slammed his head onto the counter and Gaskins told him if it weren't for the fact they were friends "You'd be in my graveyard tomorrow." When Gaskins was caught Grandpa was stunned and said Pee Wee later wrote a letter to him from prison saying he missed him, but Grandpa immediately told him not to write him again. Grandpa says this experience sobered him up for a long time as he could have been one of Gaskin's victims because of his drinking. He also said many years after the prison Pee Wee was held in closed down and was going to be torn down but they offered tours before it was destroyed. Grandpa took his kids to see his cell, and on the wall was a drawing of a pentagram with Grandpa's name written in the center of it. *He lived in a thirty-year-old trailer in Trailwood Trailer Park in South Carolina for a long time. It was home to where the majority his videos took place up until mid-2012 when Boeing purchased the park to turn it into a highway and ultimately forced the residents to vacate the area. This lead to Grandpa rallying his fans in an attempt to stop the purchase and save hundreds of residents from relocating or becoming homeless. Unfortunately, it was to no avail except giving them time and the lot was ultimately sold. Grandpa and everyone else was forced to move out. This experience caused Grandpa to have an increased hatred for large corporations for being able to push poor people around as well as for governor Nikki Hailey for doing nothing to help the residents or trying to stand up for them. *He has often been labeled white trash and fulfilling poor redneck stereotypes by critics on the web. He repeatedly defends his lifestyle, claiming a home is a home and people should appreciate what they have no matter how run-down it may seem to other people. *He has a deep hatred for everything his ex-wife Tina loves, which includes Elvis Presley, cats, and Christmas. *He was married to Tina for thirty years, in what can be described a very unhappy marriage as Grandpa would often cuss her out and disrespect her, and destroy her Elvis memorabilia in videos. *He stated in one of his videos talking to his late sister Charlene that he only married Tina because she was pregnant and wanted to do the right thing. *He and Tina divorced in 2012 due to several reasons, including him talking to female fans on Skype, as well as his constant never-ending verbal abuse and disrespect towards her over thirty years. He now claims he is happier than he has ever been before now that Tina is out of his life. *He has had a cluster of medical problems over the years but can't afford a doctor so he has been seen doing medical procedures on himself, including pulling his crusted toenails off on three separate occasions, which resulted in his painful screaming and bleeding profusely. He also had a cyst on his stomach in 2010 that caused him severe pain until he finally decided to cut it out himself with a knife. It did work, but only after several painful and gross minutes of pus and blood being squeezed out of the wound. The video can be seen here: http://www.break.com/video/ugc/angry-grandpa-stomach-cyst-removal-1841431 *He has his own personal channel called Grandpa's Corner ''where he gives his own personal take on current events, stories from his past, post video events, and advice to his followers. *He moved into a newer, well-maintained trailer in July of 2012 after Boeing forced him out of his old trailer. He said he was barely able to find a new home before the park offered him a lease on the current trailer he lives in now. His four grandsons lived with him. *He has an intense hatred for Casey Anthony, and made a video called "Angry Grandpa HATES Casey Anthony (Not Guilty!?)" in which he was infuriated at the not guilty verdicts in the trial. The video appeared on Dr. Drew's show on CNN in which Drew told Grandpa to calm down, and seemed worried that Grandpa would carry out some form of vigilante justice. Drew also tweeted about Grandpa's reaction, saying that Angry Grandpa scared him. This caused Grandpa to laugh and criticize Drew back for worrying more about him than about Casey Anthony. The video, "Angry Grandpa VS. Dr. Drew" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHBN7qpdP7M *His political views are strictly polarized. He has never endorsed any one political party and has both criticized and endorsed various politicians. He supported Obama during the last election but went on to criticize his actions. He called Fox News for condemning Obama's actions during Hurricane Sandy when Bush did the same during Hurricane Katrina. He also voted for current South Carolina governor Nikki Haley in the 2010 gubernatorial election, but went on to heavily criticize her in several videos in 2012 for allowing Boeing to purchase his old trailer park's lot and forcing the residents to move out while she did nothing to offer help to those relocating, and promised to do everything he can in the next election to cost her another term. He also has stated he hated unions but also criticizes big corporations, in particular Boeing and Wal-Mart, for mistreating their employees and not caring about the little people who struggle to make a living. *In a Q&A video he said he supports legalizing marijuana, saying something that grows in the ground and is natural should be legal. *In an interview with the Charleston City Paper, his son Michael said TruTv once approached them with an offer to do a reality show on their network but Michael declined because it would require them to script scenarios and said Grandpa is not a good actor and it wouldn't be worth the effort. *He hates Christmas because his mother passed away on the holiday morning in 1999, which is why he always appears especially angry around the Christmas season. *Despite his angry and brash persona on camera, people who meet him claim he is very charming, polite and funny. *He says he credits his YouTube channel for turning his life around and getting on the right path. He said in the past he had problems with drinking and was disrespectful to his family and friends. He says the videos have gotten him a lot of fans and new friends online and he credits it for giving him a purpose to give others joy in watching the pranks pulled on him, and says many people have written him saying how much he reminds them of a loved one who passed away and he brings back fond memories of them with his videos. *After his channel reached 200,000 subscribers, he suffered a humiliation titled "Grandpa's Walmart Humiliation" in which he went to the Wal-Mart he is banned from and stood around out front with two signs that said "I Love Obama" and "Elvis is Sexy". He walked around for over an hour while people looked at him, laughed and took pictures of him while he frustratedly slumbered around. The video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKcHzV7vPhQ *Despite him saying "goddamn" and "Jesus Christ" frequently, he says he believes in Jesus but chooses not to go to church. He is what is called a non-denominational Christian. He doesn't attend church because he feels they don't really care about helping people and their only goals are to make money and to proselytize, and has encouraged his fans not to give money to churches and use it to instead directly help people on their own accord. *Angry Grandpa once revealed on the Robert Boner Radio Show that when he reaches 300,000 subscribers, he is going to Graceland in an Elvis outfit and singing Elvis's Greatest Hits. This information wasn't supposed to be known for another 2 months. *Angry Grandpa made a video of himself going into Michael's apartment and cooking in his kitchen. Immediately fans wrote comments saying that Michael is a hypocrite because films in Angry Grandpa's house but when it comes to Michael he flips out and threatens to call the cops. Watch the video of Angry Grandpa in Michael's apartment right here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYBOlZjaKOY *Grandpa has apparently experienced paranormal activities in his younger days . **When Grandpa was just a kid he claims that he met a ghost at his grandfather's funeral wearing a nice blue suit, who gave him a nickel. When he told his grandmother about the stranger, she revealed to him that the man was Mr Jones, who had died 10 years earlier and was buried in the blue suit. **Grandpa went and visited Alice's grave with his friends many years ago. According to the legend, if you touch her grave while wearing a ring, the ring vanishes. He claims that when he touch her grave his ring suddenly disappeared. **Angry Grandpa claims to have seen the Summerville Light in person when he was younger. Click here to see the story ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZLFJenIqzk *Angry Grandpa was taking 7 medications twice a day, as revealed in the Year-End-Review Video from 2010. *He hates Obama *Michael sometimes refers to him as "Pop" *He is always alone on Valentine's Day, a source of anger and frustration over the fact that he seems to believe the holiday is for lovers only and sexual intercourse. *He made a bet with Michael that if either one didn't pull a prank, they'll have to dress up like a girl. Michael lost the bet by Grandpa hiding his PS4. *After getting pranked by Michael, he sometimes fakes a heart attack for instant revenge. *On the videos the Freddy Kruger Prank and Grandpa's Mother's Day Proposal Prank, a lot of fans were confused because Grandpa and Tina (Neighbor) hate each other. *He made a long and very emotional and personal vlog on his GrandpasCorner channel titled "GETTING MY LIFE BACK!!" where he talked about his past struggles with his weight that caused him to undergo gastric bypass surgery. While the surgery did result in him losing weight, it gave him the horrible side effect of the dumping syndrome (a.k.a '''Gastric dumping syndrome', or '''rapid gastric emptying) '''where he was pooping twenty to thirty times a day and caused him horrible pain. He struggled with the syndrome for many years until he found a medication that made him go to the bathroom normally and kept the dumping syndrome at bay. He encourages all his fans who are obese to not undergo the surgery, thus experiencing the adverse, painful side effects and risks and to instead lose the weight traditionally by dieting and exercising. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-coV03SVDU *Despite his anger issues, Angry Grandpa does indeed have a heart. He was extremely angry with Casey Anthony getting the not guilty verdict, was emotional about the Sandy Hook Elementary shooting, was slightly sobbing about the Charleston church massacre, and was very pissed about the victims' families forgiving the shooter, Dylann Roof, wanting him to be "someone's prison bitch for life". *Angry Grandpa was 32 years old when he and Tina had Charles III. Also, Angry Grandpa was 33 years old when he and Tina had Jennifer. Angry Grandpa was 34 when he and Tina had Kim. Last of all, Angry Grandpa was 37 years old when he and Tina had Michael. *Grandpa's middle name Marvin is named after his paternal grandpa's first name. *In one of Michael's vlogs, he told the story of how Grandpa's hatred for Elvis originated: Back when he was married to his first wife, she was obsessed with Elvis; spent a majority of their money (mostly their bill money) on anything related to Elvis, including having a picture of Elvis above their bed and she thought about Elvis whenever she and Grandpa had sex. The same problems escalated when Grandpa married Tina. *Angry Grandpa is of English, Irish, Scottish, Samoan Mapua Letui and remote Welsh ancestry, meaning his ancestors came from all over Britain and Hawaii Samoan. *In November 2016, Grandpa met Psycho Kid at his area for this first time. Psycho Kid was in a huge rage with Michael and his family. This started off when McJuggerNuggets took a trip to South Carolina. He met Michael and did a prank at his house for dinner. After that, Psycho Kid never wanted to leave due to his madness of the prank and even told his family about it, upsetting them. Psycho Kid came to Angry Grandpa's house and made him mad and they even got into a fight. Later on, Psycho Kid brought his drone into Angry Grandpa's house to scare him and then he broke it and broke it even more later on. Later on, Psycho Kid got into Michael and Bridgette's shed and stayed in there but then Michael noticed him later on in there and locked him in to investigate and think if jail or free. Bridgette though he was kidnapping them. He wasn't though. They wanted to get out and after arguing together he set them free. They lied and ran into his house and didn't rob but stalked through their stuff such as concept AGP comic on a dry erase board, cuts on videos on a computer, and their flash drive. They found out after they ran out. McJuggerNuggets then came to AGP's house and used a toy gun that looked real from spray and AGP triggered and found out it was a toy. They ran out after it being very frightened. The next day they brought over Psycho Dad and argued and then looked at Michael's non-secretive videos of Charlie's pool house. They went in and investigated and were upset about it because they thought it was guilty secrets they never knew about. Michael came and wondering what is going on in there. He was angry knowing they were stalking the place. Psycho Kid took and threw Michael's camcorder on to the floor and broke it. The Michael and him starting fist fighting and then Psycho Dad yelled. They continued arguing and then suddenly Angry Grandpa slammed the door open with red anger. Wondering what is happening. He obviously never knew he had his house there and was always in jail and had breaks. He was mad at them all because: • Mad at Michael for not telling him about the home. • Mad at Psycho Kid for coming in there and fighting with Michael • Mad at Pyscho Dad for coming there in the first place on his property * They all had a major fight where Angry Grandpa vs Psycho Dad began finally. Although seemed harsh. First Angry Grandpa threw Charlie's glass lamp at his TV almost and broke it because of the secret Pool House and Psycho dad and kid making his temper too high. They were both at the same time demolishing the tables and glasses on tables and then flipping sofas and destroying Charlie's TV even at the same time and his Gaming devices. Then his Christmas Tree, then his other glass table, then his mirror. Then AGP left very ticked when slammed the door shut. Michael was even more mad at them. He wanted to go home with AGP but he was too mad to let him get in the car with him. Psycho dad left the house and Psycho kid stayed and apologized very much to Michael. He claims that he didn't expect this to occur. Michael was crying as well. Later on Psycho Kid left and Bridgette came and Michael was still very upset. He threw his camcorder after looking at it's damage and did it because Bridgette kept saying the house I worry about never the footage. Then his leavy thing on his table and his canned drink. Charlie came over later that night and was ticked after realizing what happened and said that McJuggerNuggets were all fakes and was destroying his own stuff even more. They all made up together days later and the McJuggerNuggets family went back to New Jersey. *Angry Grandpa recently was diagnosed with skin cancer and a pneumatic infection in mid February 2017. He later got surgery in early March 2017 after he found out that he had a weird spot on his back which later turned out to be a tumor that he didn't know about. *He wishes he had named Michael after himself instead of Charlie. Gallery Angrygrandpabreakstv.gif|Grandpa destroying the TV, with The Amazing World of Gumball on TV. AngryGrandpaDestroysSwitch.gif|Angry Grandpa destroying a Nintendo Switch. Angry Grandpa Moar Motha Fucking Hangas.png|MOAR MOTHA FUCKING HANGAS!!! Fourcheese.jpg|"BRAINFREEZE!" Screenshot_2014-12-04-17-40-07-1.png AngryGrandpa17.jpg|Angry Grandpa at age 18 (1969) with dyed hair AGP_vlogging.png|Angry Grandpa vlogging Presentatie1.jpg|Angry Grandpa together with Joshua Watson (left), Tina's father and little JC (both right), ca. 2001 Category:OC Category:Parody Category:Source Copying Pages